What is the 308th digit to the right of the decimal point when $\frac{12}{37}$ is expressed as a decimal?
Solution: We use long division to find that the decimal representation of $\frac{12}{37}$ is $0.\overline{324}$. When $308$ is divided by $3$ there is a remainder of $2$ $\left( 308\div 3=102 \ R2\right)$. Therefore the 308th digit to the right of the decimal point is the second digit of $324$, which is $\boxed{2}$.